At least life is not boring
by Bongoblue
Summary: This story takes place 6 months after the events of the last book. One day, Claire does not return from work. Shane gathers with the rest of the gang to form a search party.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Shane POV*

Shane and Claire have moved out but come back to the glass house a few months ago. As a married couple, they needed the space. Plus it gave spare rooms for Eve and Michael to plan for future children. It probably wasn't going to be terribly soon, but still, it was nice to have the space, the option. The gang still regularly meet up, walking into eachother houses without a second thought. Claire and Shane's house was much newer and smaller than the glass house. A simple two bedroom house with a small garden.

Miranda still lived at the glass house, as a almost foster child of Eve and Michael but she spent alot of time with Jenna. She even started to get the odd date and make her own friends. Funny how dying can help ones social life.

...

I came in from work, tired and sweaty. I honestly, hated it, his boss is a vampire, the hours are long, and the pay is inadequate. The only thing to make it worth it was Claire. She had started her masters at Morganville university and still worked for Myrin and Amelia. She was happy and beautiful as ever. She was hoping to start teaching in a couple more years.

Shane slammed the door as he called "Claire, I'm home baby".

Silence answered him.

He scanned the empty hall wall, she just had college today so she should have been back hours before him. She was planning on cooking him a "special" romantic dinner tonight from a TV recipe. This was odd, but not suspicious alone. Claire may have been working late or in the library or a town "emergency".

However, looking at his phone, he had no messages, missed calls or voice mails. Apart from in the gravest of emergencies, Claire would at least text; she would let someone know, and the majority the time the someone was him. I checked my voicemail but had no new messages.

I started wandering around the house as I dial Claire. No answer and no sign of her anywhere. The house was the same as we had left it this morning, pots sat unwashed in the sink. I send Claire a text to call me. Then I tried rang the glass house, Eve and Michael mobile. All no answer, disappointed, I left voice mails.

I grabbed a anti-vamp kit from under the sink, a small bag of everything needed to fight. The glass house is only a few blocks away, and I didn't have my own car. So, I decided to run there after trying to phone everyone one more time. Still nothing.

I arrived at the glass house a few minutes later, not even out of breath. I knocked loudly and waited.

No answer. I knocked again. No answer.

I slammed against the door, yelling Eve and Michael name.

I started to panic, sure they were wherever Claire was. And terrified of where that was.

Finally, I heard someone coming down the stairs, and then Michael opened the door in just pyjamas bottoms, no shirt. Eve was just behind, in her dressing gown. "What is it jerk face?" She asked, checks slightly red.

"Claire's missing and u weren't answering the phone!" I spilt back, annoyed and on high alert.

"Sorry, we were, err napping" answered Michael "our phone were off." Oh, sure napping I think. "What do u mean missing?" Eve asked she had now gone pale white. I walk in and shut the door. "She wasn't in when I got home from work, she didn't have lab and should have been back hours ago" I explain "no texts or calls, no one been in. No one has been in the house."

"Oh" said Michael "we best get looking".

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Thankyou for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_*Shane's point of view*_

I remained on the sofa as Eve and Michael disappeared upstairs to inform Miranda of the emergency. Living in Morganville, a crisis is never far away. And, obviously to get dressed after the _nap_. This was good as it gave me a moment to try to comprehend the situation and calm my panic.

Michael and Miranda appeared on the stairs, Michael was summarising the situation to her while they walked. "Eve just doing her makeup, she'll be down in a minute" Michael informs me. I roll my eyes, my wife is missing and Eve, of course, is more concerned with her looks. To be fair, make up has always been Eve shield against the world and a missing gang member was certainly reason to need a shield. We were still the glass house gang, even married and living separate. We would always be.

Michael and Miranda sit, and we make a quick plan. Due to Miranda being a ghost, she was incapable of leaving the house. Therefore, she would stay in the house and make phone calls, creating a sort of hub and forming make-shift management to the crisis run by a teenage ghost. Not perfect but a pleasant, new addition to our Morganville crisis response. She walked into the kitchen, settled herself with the phone book and some paper for notes. She smiled at her new pink phone, a "birthday" gift from Eve.

Eve settled on the sofa next to Michael on the sofa. We listed the places Claire could be to start the search.

Michael and I decided on checking the lab. If there was trouble there, it could include Myrnin (the crazy vampire) or one of his insane science experiments. I wasn't sure which was worse, but either way, it was disturbing and back up was a good idea. Plus, I don't own a car, so I needed the lift.

While Eve would check the coffee shop. As she worked there and had a boss-worker relationship with Oliver, hopefully, she could ask questions if she had been seen anywhere.

Finally, we would meet at the campus. The largest but lucky safest place; safe is always relative within Morganville. The three of us would be able to split up and cover more ground. If we still had nothing, we would come back to the glass house for more thinking.

We are all human, so it is impossible for us to enter "vampire town", the centre of Morganville ran by the vampires. Especial now it was night. When Michael was vampire, he could easily walk into these places. I had never considered the advantages of having a vampire within the group, but now I realised it had some benefit.

Hopefully, we would be able to retrieve information of anything vampire from Oliver, Myrin and Jesse (Myrin vampire associate). Other than that, we would rely on Miranda's phone skills and the small hope of Claire making contact. But we all knew, if she hadn't by now, she might not. At least she could use the relationships we had built within Morganville to hopefully get some inside knowledge.

We waved bye to Miranda then left. Michael and I climbed into his new car as Eve hopped into her hearse and drove off.

* * *

Thankyou for reading!

please leave a comment or review, any advice is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

*_Michael P.O.V*_

Panic bubbled in my stomach as I drove. I missed my vampire reflexes. Before I could race around the city at superhuman speed, now I was like a teen on their first driving lesson. Jumping on the breaks too hard and often slightly too late as I didnt have the time I was used to. I also managed to miss turns, kind of incredible considering we were in morganvillie. A small town, where my family had lived for generations.

I gave a nervous glance to Shane at a red light. His jaw was tight and his body was tense. Yet he was incredibly calm, when you considered his wife was missing. He spotted me looking at him, he joked "you know, as a blood sucker, you were a better driver", he was looking down, shaking his head with his long hair falling over his face. However, I could see a slight smile on his lips.

"I know man, you might need to give me some lessons sometime" I say as I hit the gass peddle to hard and we race off before slowing slightly to a more normal speed.

We pull up at the lab. Shane is bouncing with nervous energy. I park at a odd angle to the side walk before climbing out. Shane is out before I finished parking and walking towards the alley. I hurry to catch up with him.

The end of the alley has a small wooden door. Shane swings the door open and nods to me. I nod back, noticing the dread in his eyes. I cant decided if it would be worse for her to be here or not. If she here, then who knows what danger is behind the door for her to not contact anyone. If she isnt, then where is the danger?

I follow Shane down the few steps. Myrin glanced at but continued working. Jesses walked in, smiled at us. "What do we owe the honour?" She politely asked.

Shane bearly let's her finish before burst out with "Claire's missing and we thought you or the psycho" nodding to Mryin "might know where she is". A accusatory tone was in his voice as he almost spat the word towards the two scientists vampires.

For the second time tonight I missed being a vampire, to protect Shane. Instead, I stood frozen watching the vampires react. I mentally prepared myself for a fight as I realise Shane had been ready for one since we walked in, maybe longer. I wondered if he was hoping for one, looking a bad guy to hit and save his girl.

Jesses was once the Lady Jane Grey, ruler of England for just nine days. When she was beheaded, she was turned to a vampire. Now, she was Jesses, a vampire scientist. She had live among human outside of Morganville for a while. This generally made her more forgiving and understanding. She also worked with Claire at lab. She may be offended by Shane, but was unlikely to over react.

Myrin, on the other hand, is a crazy, unbalanced scientist vampire who own the lab. He was known for uncontrolled range and lashing out for little or no reason. He had earned the title of "trapdoor spider" for attacking humans who happen to be in his alley. He also disliked Shane and had attacked all the gang, at one point or another. He was the reason we had come in a pair to the lab.

All we had on our side was he cared for Claire. I silently prayed this would be enough for his to forgive Shane. I notice Jesse's eye were locked on him too. He appeared not to notice for a few heart beats as he continued working.

Apparently, all was not forgiven as he flew across the room, grabbed Shane by the neck to slammed him into the wall. "How dare you talk to me like that! Boy! In my lab!" He hissed.

Before I could react Jesses was next to them. I moved as fast as humanly possible, a dam amount slower than a vampire, to the group. Jesses had quickly convinced Myrin to release Shane. Shane crouched infront of them, rub his neck and wheezing.

Jesses looked at me, glanced at Shane and Mryin then back to me. Then she spoke with the authority that could only come from being a ex-queen and a vampire. "I know you boys are emotional" she said as she glanced at Shane "and I know there is some history" she said glairing at Myrin "but infer Claire is in danger and you would like our help" she looks back to me "so, Michael, why dont you explain what's happening?"

I quickly recap what we know, which isn't much. Claire is missing and we have no clues or leads. Therefore, we are forming a search party to try and locate her as Miranda calls around the police and hospital and the few other contacts we had. It wasn't much, but we were extremely limited due to being human.

Myrin is still snarling towards Shane but had back away enough for the immediate danger to be over. Shane is upright, significantly less wheezy but still rubbing his neck. Jesses listened, thought for a moment before answering.

"I have not seen nor heard from claire today. She was not due to be at the lab today. We have not heard of any trouble within the town. However, being vampires we have more connections than you; therefore, we will do some investigations of our own before reporting back to the glass house. I pray this may be a miss understanding, but it does seem unlikely" a horrified expression crossed her and Mryin face, as they pondered more likely outcomes. Myrin began preparing to go out. Jesses smile returned as she continued "good luck boys, I'm afraid it would be a bad idea for us to join you or for you to come to the places we will go. Therefore, you are on your own until further notice."

With that, they both turned and left. I asked "you alright, mte?" to Shane who croaked "sure" as a unconvincing reply. I nodded and we return up the steps, along the alley and into the car. This time, Shane drove, neither of us spoke. Our next stop was the university where we would meet Eve. We would split back up to search the large grounds.

_Thankyou for reading. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it. Please comment, it would mean alot to me and I intend to reply to any comments I get. _


	4. Chapter 4

_*Eve's point of view*_

Whilst the boys went to the lab, Eve set off to the common ground. She was nervous for Claire and felt mad at herself for missing Shanes calls. It had waisted valuable searching time, whilst Claire was in danger. Logically, it was only a small length of time, but depending on how critical this emergency was, it could possibility to make a difference and she was convened it would.

To try and overcome this she drove just to fast to be safe on the short, narrow streets of Morganville. She parked outside common grounds and have jogged into the shop. She still worked part time at the common grounds and had a relationship of sorts with the vampire owner, Oliver. Now Michael is a human again, their ability to get vampire gossip is extremely limited. So, any connections to the vampire world was valuable in emergency. Even Oliver.

The new waitress was behind the counter pouring drinks, she was a cute thing, barely 15 even through her application had said 19. Oliver hadn't bothered with ID, so Hannah had been hired. She had lost her mother when the draug attack and her father was a mean drunk. Eve felt for the girl. She was taking on responsibility too young, which was too common in this town. Eve hated that the girl worked weekday nights alone, when the majority of the customers were vampires, she was still as child after all. But Oliver didn't agree.

Hannah looked bored behind the counter, the coffee shop was nearly empty. "Hi" Eve called over to Hannah as she walked over, Hannah looked up for her phone, confusion and worry flashed across her face. "alright Eve?" Hannah hesitantly asked. "not really" answered Eve, Hannah eyes tripled in size, the panic clearly displayed on her face, "why?" Hannah faintly asked. Poor kid thought Eve. "its probably nothing" Eve said trying to be reassuring, "it's just Claire is missing. Has she been in here today?". A scared Hannah shook her head and whispered "sorry". Eve smiled, "It's fine, she probably just late home. I'm going to talk to Oliver. Okay?" Hannah just nods.

Eve walk into Oliver office, knocking slightly, "hi ollie" Eve said in a over cheerful tone. Oliver glanced up and signed "come in them". Eve sat in the chair, feet up on the table, she wore her goth makeup as a mask and left any and all anxiety or fear at the door. "what a please to have you grace my presentence" Oliver asked sarcastically "I assume there a reason?" Eve smiled, Oliver was something she felt able to deal with, "well Claire is missing, so I wondered if you'd heard anything". Oliver didn't look up for his books, "well if she isn't drinking coffee, I don't see what I'd have to do with this?" he asked, Eve rolled her eyes. "well" Eve responded, "I thought with you being a vampire you might have more knowledge of the town inner workings". "what makes you think I'd share such information?" Oliver snapped back. "because after all we been though, Ive more than shown my worth. If something happening then we can help, or we will get in the way to save Claire. You get that right?" Eve responded. "well, im sorry" said Oliver, looking Eve in the eyes "I haven't heard anything."

Eve believed him; they had been through a lot. "one more thing" Eve added. "what now?" asked Oliver. "I don't like Hannah working the late shift. Especially not alone" answered Eve. "I know, you made this clear before. She is not alone; I am in the building" snapped Oliver. "well she the only human in a room full of vampires!" Eve snapped back. "I'd hardly call that full room of vampires, its mid week, it's quiet. Why would I have to staff on?" Oliver responsed. Eve stood up "she too young, she almost a child!" she argued. "not according to her forms, unless you like me to investigate the forms? Including yours?" asked Oliver. Eve knew her form was fine but a pissed Oliver would _find_ something; also Hannah needed the money, getting her fired wouldn't help her. "bye Ollie" she said, walking out and slamming the door. She looked over to Hannah. She was serving and fine. Eve yelled bye, Hannah waved, then Eve left.

Eve climbed back into her car, feeling deflated. She had known the common grounds and Oliver were long shots, but they were low on options, good or bad. She signed and started the hearse. She drove to the university, ready to meet the boys.

*_hope your enjoying, thankyou for reading. Comments are very welcome, even negative, just don't be mean*_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Eve POV*

The horst pulled into the almost empty Morganville University carpark. They were the odd cars of students who avoiding paying for dorm spacing by parking at the campus. Michael car was parked at the front of the car park, Eve could just make out the outline of the boys next to the car through the dark. She drove farther into the car park. Shane was pacing while Michael was on the phone next to his car. She rolled to a stop next to the Michael car. Michael finished his call as she climbed out of the car.

"Any sign of her?" Shane asked, his voice breaking. Eve sighed, that meant they had no leads either, Shane's eyes pleaded with her for a minute before flicking to Michael. His head shook slightly, concern for Claire and pitty for Shane shared his face equally. "I rang Mir, she rang everyone she could think of, police, mayor office, hospital, she spoken to ghosts, even rang Morley in Blacke. Jesse rang her, she checked around and has seen nothing in or around the vampire areas. No one seen anything, aside from this, it's a quiet Morganville night" Michael said. Blacke was an even smaller town than Morganville with vampires humans. The gang had visited a couple of time in the past.

"wow," said Shane "That's more than I could have thought off, outside of us, it's not like we have many teammates to this town. She must be somewhere then, people do not just disappear with no trace. Even here, even vampires would leave something behind, a trail or a trace." Eve hoped he was right, but it seemed a strength.

They decided Eve would check the canteen and small coffee shop as she worked there so had the keys and knew her way around the place, including the small spaces students didn't always know about. Meanwhile, the boys would scan the science and maths blocks as fast as two human boys could. It seems unlikely she would be there, aside from the odd office it was mostly open plan classrooms with too little storage space for lesson equipment, never mind trying to hide a full-grown college student. Finally, they would meet back at the library, the most prominent building by far, and search that together. If they still found nothing, they could try the office building, the dorms or other subject blocks after.

Eve unlocked the staff door into the coffee shop and started looking. She flicked on the lights as she went, figuring if any vampires were in the building, then they could already hear her pulse so why mess around trying to be quiet. Her focus was just on speed. She checked every locker, every toilet cubicle (even the men's) and every cleaning or stock cupboard. Nothing, not a sign of anything out of the normal.

Eve climbed on the counter in the changing room, slide the loose tiles up and across. She pulled herself up. This was used by the college students who worked part-time as a place to hide drugs, booze and any other evidence of their party lifestyles (both legal and illegal). It was gross and cramped, but it spread the distance of the building. She carefully crawled around, using her phone as a flashlight, until she was sure there was no sign of Claire or anyone who might have her.

She climbed back down and replaced the tile. She grabbed her bag and ran upstairs to check the small offices on the top floor. She checked if there were any loose tiles whilst she was up there but had no luck.

Defeated, she set off to the library, praying the boys had at least seen something. A clue or something. Because she was finding it harder to stay hopeful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Michael's POV*

The boys had quickly but thoroughly checked the science block. Then ran down to the library, Eve was already there ready for them. Shane jogged slightly ahead of him. He hated how much slower he was now he was human again, plus his stamina was rubbish since the change. For all the advantages of his natural human life, he missed his vampire skills too.

"So?" Shane asked as soon as they were close enough for Eva to hear. She shook her head "nothing". Shane let out a frustrated cry and kicked the wall. Michael wrapped his arm around Eve back and gave Shane a minute.

"There are four floors, so if we take one each then do the stacks last?" said Michael. Shane and Eve nodded already walking in. Michael followed, the three of them hopped the security barrier. In theory, the library had 24-hour security, in practice, it was daylight security as few volunteered the main vampire hours.

Shane ran up the stairs to the top floor without saying a word. Eve kissed Michael and went for the second floor, leaving Michael on the ground floor.

Clearly, they were giving him the easy option, the smaller level with no stairs. Since his transformation back to human, he had been struggling. He guesses the crazy experiment that turned him had some adverse health effects too. He tried not to think about it, tonight he had more significant issues.

He began his search. The library was empty. The front of the library was a coffee shop, in much better condition than the one Eve worked in. The library had no loose tiles, but he examined a few, just in case.

Next, he checked the toilets at the back of the café. He hesitated in case any students were in but finding Claire was more important than manors right now. He knocked, cleared his throat, waited and then went in. "Hello" he called, it echoed around the empty stalls, it was the main toilets in the library. It was gross, long with stalls on one side and sinks on the other. He glanced around and began checking the stalls. The first few were empty, then he noticed a shoe sticking out of a far stall. He whipped out his phone as he dashed towards it. As soon as he was convinced it was Claire's leg, he rang Eve. She answered within two rings, "Mic-" she began, but Michael cut her off, "ground floor toilets. At the café. Now! Get Shane. Quick". Then he hung up.

He carefully opened the door, to see Claire laid out, twisted and covered in her own blood and sick. He panicked. He could not even tell if she was breathing. It was shocking to see. Michael had seen a lot of awful things in Morganville but the sight of Claire like this was the worst.

He panged for his vampire abilities again, it would be so much easier just to hear her heartbeat from across the room. Instead, he knelt beside her and crawled as close to her as he could, felt for a pulse. In the process getting covered in Claire fluids. He sighed in relief, her pulse was weak, but it was there. He started looking for vampire bites as he heard the door swing open and Eve's voice echo "hello, Michael". "here," he yelled. She gasped as she saw Claire on the floor, "called an ambulance" Michael commanded without taking his eyes off of her body.

The door swung again, "Ambulance? Why? What is it?" Shane yelled dashing down to them, then he dropped to his knees once he saw her "is she alive" he barely whispered, his voice breaking.

"Her pulse is weak, but it's there, I can't see any bite marks on her body" answered Michael.

Just then, Claire body started to shake. Michael pulled back to give her space as Eve told the paramedics she was seizing. Shane crawled closer, tears flowing down his face "Claire, baby, can you hear me? Wake up, you're going to be okay. There an ambulance on its way, I'm here. You will be fine" he begged, taking her hand gently, "She will right? Guys? Right?" he asked. No one answered him.

They waited in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Shane POV*

Shane knelt on the floor next to Claire. "Can you hear me, baby? Claire, I'm here it's okay" he whispered to her. She had stopped seizing a few minutes back.

He heard Eve talking to the paramedics on the phone.

He heard a siren pass the window.

He heard Eve boots stump behind him, the door swing swung open and shut.

He heard three voices in the distance getting closer, one was Eve's.

He heard the door swing open again.

He noticed Michael standing up, moving away from her, creating space so they can work. He felt a light hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to see Eve. "So, is this Claire, I assume?" A smiley paramedic asked as the other unpacked the equipment. "yes, she been missing all day and we just found her like this. I can't find any bite marks and she breathing. She just had a seizure, lasted maybe 2 minutes." Michael answered. He had taken on a management role to the situation, which was lucky as Shane could not think straight at the moment.

"Right," said the second paramedic, I'm going to do an ECG. Its stickers on her chest. We'll check her other vitals then get her to hospital as soon as we can." Michael had wrapped his arms around Eve, pulling her in and squeezed Shane shoulder. It seemed to take ages for this ECG and other tests to be done. Through it the paramedics were silence, focus and concerned.

"Any idea how long she been here?"

"Hard to say" Eve answered, her voice broke. Shane sighed and took over "she had lessons here this morning, I realised she was missing after I finished work".

"What's happening then?" asked Michael. The first paramedic sighed, not a good sign thought Shane.

"It's hard to say, it really is. Obviously, she has been unconscious for a while, she been sick at some point. Sad no one spotted her before, I guess its Morganville keep walking rule at work. We need to get her to the hospital asap to find out more. One of you can ride with us" explained the paramedic. Michael answered "thank you, Shane, you want to go with her? We'll meet you there. I'll swing home and grab some clean clothes. I'll update Mir too. See you soon, mate"

Not good then, thought Shane.

This, the last chapter and the next chapter were done on a night shift! I know its abit short but it's all I wanted to say in this bit.

Hope you are enjoying and thankyou for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Eve POV*

Claire didn't stir throughout the paramedic's tests. Nor did she stir as they placed the oxygen mask on and gave her injections.

She was rolled onto the stretcher and carried to the ambulance. Shane walked by her side. Michael and Eve followed close behind. Eve's eyes were wide with fear. Michael's face deep in concentration. The little precession to the ambulance.

Eve kissed Claire on the forehead and hugged Shane. The paramedics loaded Claire into the ambulance. Michael hugged Shane and whispered something into his ear. Shane nodded, his eyes were blood red and wild. His natural instinct to protect had kicked in, worsen as there was nothing any of us could do. Shane jumped into the ambulance, sat down as the doors were shut.

They were all covered in Claire, sick and blood. Michael placed an arm around Eve, pulling her in as the ambulance rushed away.

Tears fell down Eve's face as they walked back to the car in silence. Without saying a word, Eve climbed into the passager sit before she had shut the door fully, Michael started driving. The drive was tense, silent and felt long even though Michael drove it in record time.

They climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand to the house. Miranda swung the door open before they reached the porch steps.

"Is she okay? Where was she? Has she gone home?" Youthful optimism shined through her voice and face.

And suddenly Eve couldn't anymore. She nearly dropped to her knees, but Michael caught her. They walked in. Michael hugged Eve tight, "your okay, I'm here, you're fine. Go get changed. Grab me a change of clothes. And a change for Shane too."

Eve nodded as she began to climb the stairs. She heard Michael tell Mir to set down as he started to explain.

Once she was in the bathroom, she cleaned herself as fast as she could with the sink. Eve wrapped a towel around her and walked to her room. She thrown on a black tee shirt and leggings, grabbed Michael a tee shirt and jeans. Then pick Micheal baggy jumper for Shane, knowing nothing they had would fit Shane.

She walked downstairs and passed Michael the change of clothes, hugged Mir and grabbed the anti-vamp kit. Mir asked what should she do, looking incredibly young and scared. Eve shook her head "it's fine sweet, I'll sort things in the car. Try to relax, ideally get some rest. We'll be in touch".

Then, Michael returned looking cleaner than he had, flashed Mir a smile that seemed to put her at ease.

Eve took his hand as they set off again.

Hope you enjoyed by night shift writing, thankyou for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***Shane's POV***

I sat in the back of the ambulance, feeling entirely helpless and useless. Claire was still unconscious but had started responding when touched by the paramedics in groans and grunts. They had put in a cannula (a tube into her vein) to give her medication. The ambulance drove fast, her blood pressure was low, her pulse was weak and her temperature was sky-high. She was a serious risk of not surviving the next 24hours.

And so I held the hand of my wife, kept talking to her, rubbing her hand gently and praying for a response.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Claire was rushed from the ambulance straight through A&E into the back room behind double doors.

As I tried to follow, a nurse stopped me and lead me to a family room. She tells me she'll be back as soon as they know more, but for now, they needed the space. I argued, doing my best not to hit the young nurse, but she is firm.

I pace the room before slumping into one of the chairs. I hear my phone ring; Eve name lights up the screen as I answer. They had parked and were entering the hospital, I explained I'm in the family room and began to pace again. The door swings open, I stop like a rabbit in headlights, staring up at the door. I'm both disappointed and relieved to see Eve and Michael. I wished it was a nurse or doctor, anyone with needs of Claire.

"Hey bro," Michael said. I nod in response. Eve's eyes are red and puffy, she'd been crying, and her makeup was off. It made her look young, her makeup was always her amour, and without it, her vulnerability shone through. They're both in clean clothes that were clearly thrown on in a rush.

"I don't know much, sorry guys, they pretty much told me to wait here. They took her somewhere. I don't know where." I said, my voice shaking. "She'll be fine, I'm sure of it sweetie," said Eve, the shake in her voice made me wonder if she was reassuring her or me. "Well, bro, I brought you a clean top, its mine but I don't have any bottoms that would fit you. Sorry mate". He wasn't just apologetic about the lack of clean trousers, but he was sorry about Claire.

I smiled and took the bag "thanks bro" I said. I walked to the small bathroom. I lean over the sink and stare at myself. I'm covered in her blood and sick.

I can't imagine how she got this ill, this quick. Something is wrong, badly wrong, I think. Suddenly, I felt the urge to puke. I rushed into the nearest stall and bent over it. The thought of Claire laid out for so long alone, in a toilet stall just like this. Unable to move or seek help. She must have been so afraid if she was even aware it had happened.

I groaned standing and walking to the sink. I whip off my shirt and look at myself, sweat dripping down my face and body, my muscles taut.

I splash water across my face and body, drying myself as best I could with paper toilets before throwing on Michael's baggy hoodie. Except it wasn't baggie on me, I'm much broader and taller than Michael. It clings to my body weirdly. I try my best to clean my trousers with paper towels as they disintegrate in my hands. Shaking my head, I set out back into the busy reception area of the A&E.

Where, to my surprise, I see Michael and Eve stood by the desk. Next to a serious-looking older doctor. Worse still, no one was talking. Carefully I walked, scared for what might come next.

"So, what's up doc?" I asked, doing my very best bug bunny voice, hoping to inject some humour. Michael smirks but no one else reacts. He's all but holding Eve up, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Right now, I barely cared to be honest. I turned my attention to the doctor. "Well" started the doctor "we believe she has an infection, but it's taken over her body. We call this sepsis. We are waiting on blood tests, but we are fairly certain. It's fair uncommon for a girl who is otherwise healthy to become this sick suddenly, did she have any symptoms?".

I shook my head, "not that we know off. It was all very sudden" I answer, feeling my hands shake.

"Well, it can just happen, but there may be an underlying cause or trigger to it. It might take a while before she is well enough for us to find out." He answered. "Like what? How long? Shouldn't you know this?" I asked, all but yelling. Michael put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly. The doctor shook his head "I wish we did, but only time will tell. You can see her if you like? She is in the ICU". My heart leapt out of my chest at that.

"Yes, please" answered Michael. The doctor walked us in. It was busy, small room, slightly crazy, with six beds and four patients. All of them were wired up to bleeping machines. This was bad, I thought, I already knew that but seeing this room made it so much more real.

Claire was tiny in the centre of the bed, wires and tubes leading everywhere. I walked to the end of her bed, fell into the chair and took her hand. I squeezed it but got nothing back.

I leant on the bed, keeping her hand in mine, I began stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. I forget about the rest of the room then, my only thoughts was Claire, and she had all my attention. I realised I was crying.

Thankyou for reading! I hope your still enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Eves point of view*

I stared straight at Claire and Shane. Michael strong arms were around me, supporting me, leading me to the chair next to Shane, I followed his lead in a dream state.

We'd faced so many evils in Morganville, but this was worse. This time there was no big bad, no one to blame or search for, nothing for us to do and no research we could carry out. It was horrible, I felt beyond helpless at that moment, her life was in the hands of others, and all we could do was hope.

We sat for hours just watching her, barely moving. She was still breathing and made odd moans, but she didn't respond to us. There was no sign the Claire we knew and loved was inside that body; the body lifeless on the bed. After around two hours, the nurse came to explain; they usually only allow two visitors per patient. He gave us a brief update on her condition, informing us her blood pressure had come up slightly, and she was doing well. We hugged Shane, telling him to ring if anything changed, kiss Claire on the forehead and then, Michael and I set off home.

The drive home was painfully long. I had rung Hannah to pass the word around that Claire was found. I called Claire's mum to tell her what had happened. I skipped the part of Claire on her own and us taking hours to find her. I knew it wasn't our fault, but I couldn't help to blame myself, wishing I had known something, somehow.

The shock must have protected Claire's mum a little because she responded practically, not emotionally. She thanks me and hangs up. "So?" asks Michael.

"They're coming, first flight they can get. That will be tomorrow morning before there in town, at least. I've promised to meet them at the hospital, walk in with them" I informed Michael, he nods, they had distrusted and disliked Shane, but at least they seemed to like Michael and me.

We pulled up to the glass house. It looked incredible with its victorian gothic architecture glowing in the moonlight. The door swang open as we climbed the steps to reveal a terrified looking Miranda. "How is she?" she asked. I hugged her and whispered, "not good, but she'll be okay". Miranda let out a small cry and hugged me closer.

The three of us sat on the sofa, half watching some classic SciFi film Miranda had picked. She had an eye for the classics and cult films, she had set up a message board account and discussed them for hours under a fake user name. She finally had her own friends; all it took was dying. Michael, Shane, Claire and me, had become her adoptive family.

At some point, I fell asleep against Michael's chest. I woke just after sunrise to my phone ringing. I jumped up to answer it, almost falling off the sofa. It was Claire's parents arriving into town. Miranda was a ghost, only able to hold her human form during the day, so she had already vanished.

Michael and I rushed to dress, left the tv on for Mir and set off. We arrived at the hospital before Claire's parents, and we stood outside the main door waiting. I could tell Michael was enjoying the feel of the sun. I was so glad he was human again after so long of being a vampire. I held his hand tightly, watching if any cars arrived.

Claire's parents arrived in a taxi; they must have got it from the airport because it was from out of town. Morganville only had one taxi, so it was easy to spot. They climbed out; they look worse than I felt. We were all terrified by what might be happening to her.

We walked in, Claire's parents following us to the ICU, to see their daughter. Knowing they have rules about how many are allowed to the bedside, Michael went in to fetch Shane so her parents could have some privacy.

Shane awkwardly hugged Claire's mum and stiffly shook her Dad's hand. Next, hugged Michael and me. Telling us nothing had changed from the night before. "you need a wash man" said Michael "ill take you home, you can get some sleep too." Shane began to argue, but Michael shook his head "she safe, she with her parents. How you are going to be for her if you can even stand up. You look and smell crap, seriously man. And when she does wake up, she needs you ready. You, we, need to be strong."

And with that, we walked in silence back to the car. Michael drives the three of us to Shane and Claire's house.

Thankyou for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

*Shane POV*

I hated to leave Claire, hated it with all my heart and soul. I knew Michael was right. It was only fair to give her parents their privacy, especially if she never woke up. I was constantly being told not to think like that, but it seemed pointless to pretend. Claire was critical and barely stable. Sure, for the moment, she seemed okay, but she could slip away at any moment.

And even she was okay, what could have caused this? What was there without us knowing? This might be a long battle.

I asked Michael and Eve to set up the spare bedroom so Claire's parents could stay if they wanted whilst I went to shower.

I was glad to be out of Michael tight jumper and the jeans with Claire sick on. I showered then dressed in clean clothes. It was only sweats and a T-shirt but hell I was going to be comfortable if nothing else. I left my hair wet, dropping down my outfit.

Then I went to mine and Claire's room, to pack stuff for Claire to have with her in the hospital. I packed her body spray, soaps, fluffy housecoat and a couple of clean nighties. The things I knew she hated to be without. I had no idea if she can wear them, but I figured it was worth the risk. On a selfish note, I wanted her to look and smell like herself again. Not some patient in a bed that she was now.

Then I laid down for a sleep on the promise Michael would wake me up in a few hours. I managed almost three hours of tossing and turning before I gave up on sleep. I was feeling more refreshed than having no rest.

I went downstairs to find Michael had fallen asleep watching some sitcom and Eve wasn't here. Figuring Michael needed it and Eve was back with Claire, I decided to wake him up with a coffee.

When he woke up, he went from confusion to concern in a matter of minutes. "What's happen? How long was I asleep?" he asked, already on guard.

"Relax, a couple of hours maximum. I haven't heard anything so Claire's probably still the same" I tell him "anyway, where's Eve?". He smiled, grabbing his coffee and replied "she went to the hospital, she took that bag of stuff to Claire for you. She wanted to check if Claire's parents were managing okay. She feels for them. She probably still there."

I nodded "probably a good thing she there to talk to them. Lord knows they're not my biggest fans. Can we go, Mike? I need to see her again. To know she okay" I said. He nods, and we set off.

At the hospital, we find Eve drinking a strawberry milkshake in the cafeteria. She has put a lighter version of her usual gothic makeup on. She has a white shirt, black leather jacket and black skirt on, clearly still goth wear but more low key than her average.

I smiled as we walk over. "Strawberry milkshake? Minimal eyeliner? No crazy outfit? Your going soft" I joke to her. She sticks out her tongue as a reply.

Michael sits next to her, kissing her cheek and neck. I sit opposite. "So, how is she? Have you seen her?" I ask.

Eve smiles slightly "I saw her when I took her bag in, and I told her mum I was her if they needed a break to find me. She came for coffee and gave me an update. Claire's body responding to the antibiotic, she still asleep and has the oxygen on but her vitals are stable". I beamed back. "So, she gonna be okay?" I ask.

Eve's eyes flick to the table "well yes, but they are still looking into what caused this. They, they" she starts stuttering, and her voice began to break. She wipes her eyes and looks at Michael, clearly it easier to tell him the bad stuff. Which I understood, I always found the bad was easier with Claire there to help me.

"Remember the doctor said there might be an unlying cause" she began, Michael and I nodded, "well one of the possible reasons are. It might not be, but it could" I want to shake her, yell at her and make her spit it out. Instead, I sat there waiting for the blown that would destroy my world.

"Cancer, leukaemia or something. Something that's lowered her immune system to a point where it, well broke, as such as infection started. She probably had a couple of hours of feeling rough before she collapsed. And then she got worse from there. She went septic at some point and yeah. If we didn't find her when we did, she might not have survived". I listen focused on Eve words. Trying to make sense of them in my head.

When it finally clicked into place, I began running. Straight through the hospital, to Claire. I didn't care; her parents were still there or what they thought of me. She was my wife, and I needed to be with her. Eve should have rung me immediacy after finding out. My wife has cancer, and I'm finding out over milkshake like it's the latest gossip.

I rang the bell to the ICU serval times, bouncing with energy. As the door opened, I pushed my way straight pass a nurse to Claire's bed. "Shane" Claire's dad looked up in shock "I'm sorry, but we need time with our daughter, we didn't realise you were back. Let us finish, and we'll come to find you."

I glanced up through a still wet fringe "no, you go now! This is my wife, everyone else can go" I spat. Then, I realised Michael had followed me in, and his hand was on my shoulder. "Shane," his voice was a warning, I realised nurses were coming over, preparing for a possible fight. "Listen, Eve just updated us to Claire condition. Shane wanted to know she was okay. That's all. He cares about your daughter" Michael said, I roll my eyes. Wasn't it enough to marry her, they still needed convincing I was a good guy.

"Well, I get that. It was a shock to us all" said Claire mum, "but his behaviour is ridiculous" Claire's dad interrupted "and rude. We need time with our daughter. We don't see her very often and now she all but on her death bed. He needs to back off".

That was it, I lost it. Michael had grabbed my shirt, holding me back from Claire's dad. "no! This isn't her death bed! It cant be! I cant! I can't lose her!" I yell at him.

It doesn't matter right now, nothing is truly getting through to me except the need to fight. Michael lost his hold on me for a second, and I grabbed Claire Dad shirt, pulling him up and preparing to punch. Michael trying to calm me down and I realise nurses are ring security.

Then I heard Claire voice. Delicate and small, but still hers.

"Shane, what's going on?" she asked.

It was the only thing that could have stopped me in that moment. I move to the bed, and I dropped to my knees. I stroke Claire head "I'm here, it's okay, shhh" I whisper.

Silences spread around the ICU for a few minutes until a nurse arrives at the bed.

"Listen," she bends next to me "we buzzed for her doctor to come. But this is neither the time nor the place for this behaviour. Don't worry, I understand it's hard when there a lot going on. But I need you to go. We need space to help her, okay? And if you don't walk with me, security will take you."

"but" I wanted to argue "I can't leave her."

"I'm sorry, but right now, you are a risk to her and the other patients. I am sure you're not ordinarily, and the stress changes all people. But its come with me or be removed I'm afraid, we can't risk you starting a fight again."

I stand and follow her back to the family room, the same one as last night. Michael follows me, his face a blank mask. I collapsed into the chair, lean forward and broke down in the chair.

She needed me, and I wasn't there, because I was stupid, instead of helping her, I'd tried to fight her dad.

What had I done?

As always thankyou for reading, please leave a comment to let me know what you think.

I have to say I'm enjoying writing this

Poor Shane, bless him. Stress gets to us all, makes our behaviour a little crazy.

You will find out soon what the cause was but atleast she awake again


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_*Michael POV*_

I tried to stop Shane from running into the ICU. I wanted to slow him down, get him to think but I could barely keep up with him. I pined for my vampire speed. I loved my new human life, but I missed the vampire abilities all the same. If only I could have both.

Again I tried to stop him from kicking off, from breaking down but there was nothing I could do. The next thing I heard was Claire's voice. I felt a shock run through me. I watched Shane fall to his knee. I couldn't do anything but listen as the nurse warn him to leave.

I followed him to the family room. He seemed unaware I was even there. On my way, I told Eve to stay close to the ICU and tell us if anything happened. I was able to whisper to her that Shane had kicked off and Claire's parents may need her. I told her Claire was awake and I told her I had to keep with Shane. I couldn't give any more information than that. I felt for her, but I was out of time.

I didn't even get time to give her a kiss before rushing back after Shane and the nurse. The nurse told me to keep him here until he was calm. She said she'd send an update and left. Shane had collapsed into a chair at the other side of the room. He was sobbing and mumbling something to himself.

Five minutes passed, and Shane had stopped sobbing. He sat up in the chair and leaned backwards. I took a seat across from him. I read and reread the poster opposite on the flu jab to avoid the awkward conversation. I was completely I was unsure what to say or do to help him. I wanted to go back to Claire, but I knew Shane needed me to. I feared for want would happen to him if left unchecked.

Ten minutes passed, and he looked across at me "sorry man" he barely whispered "I shouldn't have done that. Is Claire's dad okay?"

I shrug, unable to think of a reasonable answer "pressure high for all of us. He was rude to you. You shouldn't have responded like that, but I can see why you did."

"What about Claire? How much did she see? Oh, God. Oh god" he starts to mumble again how he shouldn't have. Pain is written across his face.

"Chill," I tell him "you have to cool down Shane. She'll be okay. But you won't be. You don't calm down then I'll have to take you home. Understand?" He just shook his head.

I took a deep breath and tried to explain again "Shane, you continue like this, and it will be a choice of coming with me or the police." He seemed to listen, but his body language didn't change.

"Honestly, your lucky the nurse took you to here, they had rung security already. If they had put you out" his red eyes lifted from the floor to me, "they wouldn't let you back in. We might have been on our way home. Leaving Claire and Eve alone" I continued.

"So come on, dude, for Claire. Please chill out." I commanded him.

He gave me a peace sign and a smirk "right on, man". I smiled as a reply, glad to see the old Shane back.

"Seriously," Shane said "thanks for having my back man. And I'll thank Eve as well when I see her. At least she got it together enough for Claire. And her parents". I smiled, progress, I think.

Maybe 20 minutes later, Eve walked in. The first thing I noticed was her eyes were red and how stressed she was. I feared for a moment that Claire had died.

She sighed and sat next to me, leaning against me. "So, firstly Claire is still awake and doing well. I've seen her she sat up. Her parents are still with her so" she leaned forward and locked eyes with Shane "don't you, Collins, go making more trouble for yourself!". He leaned back in the seat, rubbing his head like he had a migraine. He might have done, lack of sleep combined with stress. It hadn't been an easy day, for any of us.

Eve cleared her throat and continued "he Dad was complaining for a while, telling everyone Shane out of control and about the fight. Eventually, Claire mum shut him up and set him outside for air. He seems calmer but for god sake Shane, don't push your luck."

He nodded and leaned back into the chair.

Eve started talking again, "they were able to take some blood sample, so we'll have an answer to the possible cancer soon. You cannot freak out Shane again. She needs you. We need to go slow, give her parents time and space, but her mum said for me to get you guys."

And so, I stood up, walked holding Eve's hand with Shane slightly behind us. He had his head down, like a timid dog. Just outside the ICU, Claire's mum stood. She, surprisingly, hugged Shane "I'm a sorry sweetheart. It's hard for all of us. Thank you, we'd love to stay at your place." she said. I had a feeling Claire's dad wouldn't be as accepting, forgiving or thankful. It was a good sign, anyway. She disappeared to fetch Claire's father, who didn't talk or look at us on his way passed.

I let Eve go with Shane in to see Claire and went to get myself a coffee. I'd done my share of Shane sitting plus I felt like I'd already failed after Shane breakdown.

Thankyou all for reading and the reviews. Glad to hear it is being enjoyed! x


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Claire POV*

The last couple of days were blurry in my mind.

I'd gone to college yesterday morning as usual, but I was feeling generally unwell. Nothing extreme, maybe a cold. I didn't even think to mention it to Shane. As the morning went on, I started feeling worse quickly. By mid-morning, I had a fever and felt dizzy. Still, I ignore my quicky deterring health as I only had a half-day anyway.

When the morning lessons finished, I felt too weak to walk home as I usually did. But I didn't want to worry anyone, so I decided I'd take some paracetamol and go to the library for a bit. I had plenty of course work to do anyway. I figured I'd ring Eve for a lift as she was working the early shift and I didn't fancy waiting for Shane to finish in the evening. I knew if I rang him, he'd come straight for me. I knew the same of Michael and Eve for that matter. But I didn't want anyone to miss work for me.

At some point I have remembered walking to the loos in a dream state, I remember coughing and seeing blood as I did. "shit" I thought, pulling out my phone to ring Shane.

Next thing I remember is laying on the toilet floor, my phone just out of reach, I was still coughing, and I'd been sick at some point.

I stirred a few times during the day, each time feeling infinity worse. I started to worry I would die here, which seemed wrong considering everything that had happened in the last few years off Morganville.

Worst still was the sound of the door swinging, footsteps and voices. People were coming in, walking passed where I laid without noticing me or worse choosing to ignore me. I silently prayed for someone to find me. To be saved.

Later, I saw my phone begin flashing with Shane's face. I longed to talk to him, but I was unable to reach the phone. I felt for him as the phone rang multiple times; he must have been panicking about where I was.

I fell back into unconsciousness.

I was semi-aware of being found by Michael. Of the pain in Eve's voice. Of Shane's kisses on my head. Of paramedics pulling at me, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Of the ambulance of the ride to the hospital.

At the hospital, I'm wheeled into a busy room full of doctors and nurses working on me. I allow myself to slip away again, Knowing I was safe.

The next time I came around, Shane was cuddling me, with Eve and Michael's voice in the background. I wanted to reach out, to hold Shane, to open my eyes and see my friends, to talk and prove I was here. But I couldn't. I was trapped and still wondering if this was the end. I heard Eve and Michael say bye and leave.

I wished Shane would go home, get some sleep and food but of course; he didn't. I couldn't blame him as I knew I wouldn't be able or willing to leave his side if it was the other way round.

I lost track of time entirely after not very long. All I could do was listen to Shane's voice over the buzzing and beeping of where ever I was. It was hard to tell where I was, but it was obviously the hospital. I was unquestionably very sick. I wondered if I was still in A&E or some sort of assessment unit. I hoped I wasn't I'll enough to be straight into ICU, but I knew that was possible. I needed to be okay, for Shane especially, he'd lost too much in his life. He couldn't lose me too and be okay. I prayed Eve and Michael would look after him if I didn't recover, but I couldn't know.

I heard Michael voice telling Shane to come with him because my parents were here. Wait! My parents? What we're they doing here? For them to have made it here, it must be the next day. I wondered where they would stay.

I laid there trapped, unable to move outside a twitch, to talk other than a groan and completely unable to open my eyes. All I could do was listen, so that's what I did. I listened to my parents talk to me and each other. I wished I could tell them I was okay. I could hear them talk to each other, wonder if I'd be okay and if I could hear them.

I wondered if I'd be okay if I were dying or in a coma. The intense pain from earlier had passed, thanks to the wonders of medicine.

I started going in and out of deeper unconsciousness, deeper as I guessed I was already unconsciousness, and each time I came around, I felt stronger. The cycle continued for a while, and I hoped it was leading to me waking up.

This cycle finished when I came around from one of these to the sound of arguing.

Of Shane arguing! And the other voice was my dad.

No!

I want to scream, to yell, to jump up and stop them. The irony was they were both just scared for me. I fought with everything I had to wake up.

I had to. I had to help them.

Then my eyes opened to see Shane holding my dad by his shirt.

"Shane, what's happening?" I heard myself ask.

I watched as Shane drop to the floor. He was removed by some nurses and Michael followed.

Right now, I was scared, in pain and needed to focus on myself, which was okay because all the nurses and doctors seemed to be focused on me too.

Shane will be safe with Michael I tell myself. Oh God, please, please let him be okay.

I was immediately sat up slightly on the bed, and monitors attached. People, not people doctors, asked me questions I didn't know the answer too. Then the crazy buzz around me died down, doctors and nurses disappearing to consider notes.

I sat on the bed, breathing slowly, trying to figure out the fine details of the moment. It seemed crazily confusing, and I was unsure what to do, my Mum stroked my hair like when I was a child as my dad stared into the distance. They clearly didn't know what to do or what was happening either.

I did manage to get a brief explanation of the argument between Shane and Dad from Mum. Mum was surprisingly fair on Shane, recognising his pain and grief mirrored that of hers and Dad's.

Then came by far the worst part of my day so far.

The doctor came to explain how I'd nearly died but appeared to be recovering, and my organs weren't seriously damaged. I was going to recover from the sepsis.

However, that was just the good news. The bad news was the Cword. I didn't take in anything after that word. I couldn't.

My head was spinning as the world spiralled out of control. Eventually, the spinning stopped, and the world calmed down again. I still didn't feel like talking, so I just sat there.

Tired, scared and in pain.

Unsure what to do next. Mum and Dad tried to talk to me. Mum even invited Eve in to see me. She looked worse than I felt, eyes red and puffy. I wondered how much sleep she'd got, clearly not enough. I was sure Shane had even less. She again tried to talk to me, but I didn't answer. I just rudely stared into the middle distance, unsure what to say.

I asked about Shane a few times but got no clear answers. I was told he was somewhere calming down. I asked, no demanded, to see him but Mum (and mostly Dad) didn't think it was a good idea.

Eventually, Mum permitted Eve to fetch, but only if he was ready. I knew he would be as I was desperate to see him.

Eve disappeared out the door. Mum told me she was staying at My house. Surprisingly, Shane had invited them. I was glad they would be close but worried about their vulnerability to vampires. They went to get some rest.

Finally, I saw Shane. I nearly dived off the bed to get to him. He hugged me close and lay me down on the bed.

I whispered to him "I might have can..." but I couldn't finish that sentence. It was too hard, Too scary to admit to. He just squeezed my hand, told me he knew and we be okay.

For some crazy reason, I knew I would be fine as long as I have Shane beside me. I let all the tension go. I even smiled as I leaned back to the bed. I followed Eve and Shane conservation without joining in. I took comfort in hearing Shane's voice, seeing his face and holding his hand. I felt safe, no matter what was happening.


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 14

*Eve POV*

I couldn't stop myself from feeling irritated by Shane behaviour. Claire was sick, really sick, and it was hard on everyone without him starting fights. But right now that didn't matter. She was awake.

I'd spent the last 30 minutes stood outside the ICU trying to work out what was happening. By myself because Michael was busy babysitting Shane. I'd been given scraps of information from Claire mum. I'd been in to see Claire quickly, she looked surprisingly okay considering everything.

I fetched Shane and Michael to the ICU on Claire mum's request. I was happy to be able to hug Michael again. Having him with me made me feel so much stronger and more capable of coping. Claire parents left to go to the cafe. Michael went for a walk or something whilst I went in with Shane.

I watched Shane cautiously, worrying that he would kick or freakout again. It felt wrong watching him and waiting for trouble. It was unnatural distrust anyone within our gang, but at the same time, I had to protect Claire. It was more than bad enough she'd woken to Shane preparing to beat her Dad, I couldn't let anything else happen.

However, Shane didn't breakdown or kick-off or even cry. He sat quietly next to Claire, looking guilty and embarrassed. His actions clearly laying heavy on him too.

Claire asked what happened with her Dad to Shane, soft and sweet, clearly just wanting the truth. She lean to take his hand, pulling it to her and kissed it, "whatever it is, its fine Shane. I just want to know. I need to hear it from my husband." she told him.

I felt like I was intruding on a intermit moment, I backed up to the end of the bed and focused on reading a leaflet to give them at least the illustration of privacy.

I heard Shane explain his stressful version of events and suddenly I felt terrible for him. I thought I was doing him a favour keeping the news until he arrived, giving him some time to rest and sleep but it turned out I was making the wait more anxious, putting him so on edge. Then, just when it got too much to bear, just when he found out Claire may have cancer and Claire's Dad words upset him, he snapped.

A perfect storm.

I listen as Claire tells Shane what she can and can't remember. It's not much and very blurry with ginormous grabs. She was feeling a little ill this morning, worse as the classes went on. Feeling too unwell to walk home, so she decided to stay at the library for a while. She didn't want to worry anyone, so she didn't text at the time instead decided to ring Shane after work for a lift home. She had a fair amount of studying anyway plus she knew Shane would miss work if she rang.

At some point in the morning, Claire went to the toilet, began vomiting and fainted. She was in and out of conscious, even noticing people come in without noticing her. For hours she lay there, unable to call for help or move as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

She could semi remember being found by Michael, being aware of the ambulance and parts of the hospital before she woke up.

Her first clear memory was Shane grabbing her Dad's shirt. Preparing to hit.

It pretty horrible for her to come around to, but surprisingly she wasn't mad at her Dad or Shane. She happily accepted the clash of personality between them as just a matter of her life. I guessed it wasn't her biggest concern right now.

Her and, for that matter, everyone biggest concern was answered around 45minutes later. When a doctor came to the bedside, asked Claire who she'd like with her to receive news. She asked for her Mum, Dad and Shane. I went to fetch her parents and find Michael.

I had a feeling what the news would be, I wanted Michael with me when I heard it.

I stood next to Michael outside the ICU, waiting for the news. The doctor walked passed us with a nod. Next came out Claire's parents, eyes red. Claire Mum explained briefly it was the worst-case scenario.

Claire had cancer, myeloma, this is a type of cancer that grows in the bones preventing blood cells from developing. This meant she had inadequate levels of white blood cells, and her body was unable to fight any diseases. The doctor didn't think it had spread, but Claire needed to scan to confirm it.

Claire's Mum explained her and Claire's Dad were going to Claire's house to get some sleep. That left Shane was with Claire. Michael and I decided to give them some privacy to go get a drink.

It was the worst coffee ever. We sat without talking opposite each other. Both buried in intense thought. I couldn't believe it. Claire had cancer.

After everything Morganville had thrown at us, I'd never expected something like this. Something so normal and natural. We had all nearly died multiple times over the last few years. Hell, I'd figured the risky lifestyle would shorten our lives, but that was better than being owned and played with by the vampires. Except I never thought illness would be the thing to get us.

Our coffee break came to an end when Shane appeared next to the table. He was pale and shakey, I panicked the worst might had happened. He sat next to Michael, "Claire's stable, so there decided to move her from the ICU to a different ward. Which is a very good thing. The infection is being treated, and she is getting stronger. She should be home within a few days" he told us, he looked relieved "She's far okay, this is going to be a long fight for her but for now at least, she out of the woods. The plan is to strengthen her up and as soon as possible start chemotherapy. She strong she'll get through this. I know she will." he explained. I wondered if he were telling us she'd be okay or convincing himself.

The new ward carried a much more relaxed atmosphere that calm my worries about losing Claire. They were less strict on visiting times, allowing pretty much all day and having no restrictions on the number of visitors. There was also a day room with a TV, kettle and small fridge with milk. When Claire arrived on the ward, she was asleep. She woke up and ask for coffee soon after, I smiled feeling we had the old Claire back.

We remained with Claire until it started to go dark outside as dusk fell. Michael tried to argue with Shane to that he needed to go home and get some rest, Shane didn't agree but promise he would eventually go home and get some sleep. With that, we hugged Claire and Shane goodnight and set off home.


	15. Chapter-15

Michael POV*

The drive home from the hospital was significantly less tense than any of the other drives this week. Claire was far from out of the woods; in fact, she was going to get a lot worse very soon. I guessed we were still in shock at the hospital as chatted to Claire about irrelated things like TV and her missing college. Like school matters right now? Or maybe it was the shock making me think it was unimportant now?

Either way, the relief of seeing Claire awake had helped ease the tension we were carrying up until now. The knots in Michael's stomach had gone, and he could lie to himself; she was okay. If he just ignored the caner. Still, he chatted to Eve about buying Claire a get well soon card and gift, about work and just about life.

As we pull up to the glasshouse, Mirranda is pressed up against the window searching for us. As soon as she saw the car pull up, she ran the front door and hung outside. I shake my head but smile slightly. I am leaning out the door in a town full of vampires is a bad idea but Miranda is like our foster kid or something, and I can't help but adore the way she leans out for us. Knowing she spent a tense day waiting alone for news of Claire, I can't blame her for being excited to see us either.

I walk in holding Eve's hand, suddenly terrified of how to tell Miranda what had happened, the girl might have been close to 18, but she was still a child in so many ways. She had missed a lot of her childhood as a psychic, and she was definitely somewhere on the autistic spectrum. Her eyes were wide and fixed on us. I wanted to lie and tell her it was fine.

Instead, I delayed the inevitable for a few minutes by telling her off for being outside, because I'm vamp town, that's something you don't do. Eve elbowed me and mouth "shut up" to me.

I sighed and suddenly realised Miranda was cowering away from me. I tried to smile as I apologised. Eve fussed Miranda, and they sat on the two-seater sofa together.

I sat in the armchair opposite; I felt responsible for our little group as I had been the oldest when we had met. Even though Claire was married now, I still saw the kid who was at my door, beaten and broken. And I still saw Shane as the teenager I held back from going into the burning building to save his sister. I looked at Eve, the women I loved, and still saw a frighten and vulnerable girl hidden behind her makeup.

"So?" Miranda prompted me "Is Claire..." she didn't finish the sentence, she gulped instead.

And so I began "she is recovering, she has an infection, but the antibiotics are working. She should be home soon" Miranda grinned, I smiled back despite knowing more was coming. I didn't explain septics to her as I doubted if she'd understand it. "But the bad news is" I start again "she has" my voice starts to break, and I realise Eve is crying. Miranda looks confused between us. I want to stop, too cry but I felt I responsibly to finish.

"She has a type of blood cancer, and she needs treatments. But she is strong. She'll be okay" I tell the girl who looks so young. Miranda breaks down crying, curling into herself, pulling her knees up. Eve has an arm around, but she was sobbing too.

I move to the sofa and pull the two girls to me. I'm glad to be human at times like that, to give comfort and hugs to people who need it.

Once the girls have relaxed, I stood up and put on a sci-fi film. I didn't even notice which it was, not that anyone was going to watch it. I just wanted some sense of normal in the house. I placed a blanket over the girls on the sofa and went into the kitchen.

I hadn't eaten all day, and I doubted that even had. Plus, I felt like I needed to do something for Miranda, for that skinny kid in the room with tears running down her face. I knew she didn't need food, but she could still eat. And I needed a way to protect her, and I needed something to do.

I looked around the kitchen, unsure what we had in and not really feeling like cooking today. I settled on making sandwiches. I added a pack of crisps each, some chocolate and a can of coke each. I piled it onto a tray and headed back into the room.

When I got back in, Miranda's eyes were dry, and Eve was asleep on her arm. I sat on the chair next to them and dug into a sandwich. Miranda ate with a little encouragement from me. We sat there in almost silence half watching a film. Pretending one of our best friends wasn't in the hospital with cancer.

After the film, I decided to take Eve to bed as we were both exhausted. I apologised to Miranda, feeling bad for leaving her tonight after the news. But right now, Eve and I both needed sleep. Eve protested slightly before following me to bed. I told Miranda to wake us if she needed anything, but I knew she wouldn't.

I set the alarm early so I'd be up before sunrise when Miranda would become a full-time ghost and fell into the deep unconscious.

* * *

DISCLAIMER= I do not own morganville or any of the characters used.

As always thank you for reading! You are all so great and I just hope you are enjoying it


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

Miranda POV*

After Eve and Michael went to bed, switched off the tv and logged on to the computer. I stare into space for a while as the webpage loads. They didn't tell me the name of Claire cancer, but then I hadn't asked. To be fair, it was enough of a shock to find out Claire had cancer.

I saw I had a few personal messages on the chat room; I click the username Delta1963. We have been chatting for a while, and he was a nice guy with two children. He lived somewhere in Europe, I believed, but I wasn't sure where.

Honestly, compared to my profile, that was a lot of information. Being a ghost girl from a town of vampires, I had to be very careful what information I gave away. All the gang had warned and bagged me about Esafety to the point I was the safest teenager online in the world.

I break down in tears again as I type what had happened to my friend over the last few days. I needed to talk to someone who wasn't in as much pain and grief as I was right. I repeated the story to the few other users I generally trusted with my emotion.

I spent the majority of the night writing and reading fan theories and arguing about whether hon shoot first.

Eventually, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and look up to see Eve walking down the stairs. A glance at the clock told me it was three-thirty, I was surprised to see her up so early, but then I supposed she'd fallen asleep just after 8 on the sofa next to me.

"Morning" I called, "Hey, you okay?" she replies. I nod, I tell her I'd been comforted by some online friends, she looked worried for a second, but I promised her I was safe. They all liked me having people to talk to, but they worried all the same.

Eve leans against my chair, "so, you want to watch a film or something? Have some girly time?" She asks. I smiled "a film sounds nice," I say, walking to pick one while Eve disappears to the kitchen.

Within a few minutes, we curled up under a blank with Jurassic park playing in the tv. Eve has gone all out on movie snacks including popcorn, sweets and a milkshake each.

I began asking her a few questions about claire cancer. Eve tells me its called myeloma, its a type of blood cancer that forms in the bone marrow.

Bone marrow is where blood cells are made, and so Claire's body wasn't able to make the cells it needed. Worst of all, it was incurable; they can treat it and make Claire, okay, but she will always be sick. She will always at risk of relapse.

I feel sick after she tells but manages to finish my extra sweet strawberry milkshake. Eve makes excellent drinks, probably because she been working in coffee shops for years now.

After the movie, we chatted for a while until it was nearly sunrise. Sunrise is, and always will be, the worst part of my day. At sunset, I come back to life, but at sunrise, I died.

Every day it repeats, I die every morning and then I reborn at nightfall.

I relieved my horrifying death of being swallowed and ate alive by the draug. It's painful, but the disgusting way of my skin disintegrating was the worst part. I hated people seeing. I told Eve I'll see her later and then ran, full speed up the stairs and into the room, which was now mine.

I drop to the floor in the empty room as it begins. Within seconds I am invisible again. I relax for a little until my heavy breathing. Then I float downstairs to watch Eve make coffee for her and Michael. I follow her up the stairs but stop at the door. It's hard to not spy on people as a ghost, but that doesn't mean I go into a married couple room. Even if I am worried about the life of my best friend, they went out, almost certainly to the hospital. I settle in for my typical dreary day of wasting time. I had left the chat room running so I could read and Eve had put a film on.

If Michael or Eve were in through the day, they would change the video as it ends, but it was unlikely anyone would be in before nightfall. By that point, I'd be human again, and I'd be able to

But then, to my surprise, the front door opens around noon and footsteps come in. For a minute I panicked we were being robbed before I heard quiet sobs.

Shane walked into the main room, flopped onto the sofa and begins to sob. I watched for a few minutes, terrified for what had happened. I float through him; it feels weird and not right in a way that is impossible to explain. To the people, they just feel a cold spot. Normally, I get a reaction straight away, but Shane either ignores me or doesn't notice me. I'm able to turn lights on and off, but that takes a lot of concentration that I don't have at this moment.

I continued until he looks up and around the room, confused then realisation spreads across his face. He quickly explained Claire was okay and he needed rest. He'd been up all night in the hospital with Claire. He'd only come home when Claire Mum sent him. Claire had plenty of people with her so he would go back in the evening. I smiled, not that Shane could see; it must have been hard for him to leave her. Even when she had so many other people to help her, he needed to be the one to protect his wife. He had tried to go, but the emptiness of his house was too much, so he came here. With that, he laid down on the sofa and fell to sleep.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville or any of the characters used within the story. I am just doing this for fun, and I hope you enjoy it too.

All comments and reviews are welcome.


	17. chapter 17

Shane POV*

I spent the night awake with Claire. Claire managed some cat naps but no long periods of sleep. Claire parents arrived at the crack of dawn with Michael and Eve coming just after.

I had only slept a couple of hours the day before, so Michael and Eve were right to tell me to go home. But I couldn't, I couldn't leave Claire right now.

Eve, Michael and Claire's parents were swapping and taking turns to go to the cafe. I didn't move, but they took turns to bring Claire, and I drinks back. I even had a slice of toast Eve forced me to eat. Claire was currently only allowed to drink. As long as she continued recovering, the doctors were happy for her to eat tonight.

The morning wasn't so bad, the stress and fear were fading. With that can chit chat and general conversations. Eve joked about rude customers, Michael told stories of his recent gigs, Claire mum talked about her book club, and Claire Dad had taken up golf. I listen, but I couldn't think, let alone talk about anything aside, Claire.

Eventually, Eve and Claire's mum ganged up on me to make me go home. I was reluctant to leave Claire, but it was clear it was no longer a choice. I was going home and not coming back unless I got some rest.

I tried to go home, but the sheer extent of the emptiness consumed me completely. I made it to the living room before dropping to my knees and sobbing. It took a while before I was able to calm myself enough to stand. Tears poured down my face as I walked to _our_ room. A pain shot through me as I realised that it might one day just be my room. I changed into clean clothes and then sat on the bed. I pick up Claire's old blanket. It had been her comforter as a baby, she took it to Morganville to keep a part of her home with her, and now it was my comforter. A way to be near her when I couldn't with her. I dried my eyes on my shirt sleeve and then got changed into sweat pants and a baggie jumper. I stuffed the blanket in my pocket and left.

I went to the glasshouse, knowing I'd be safe and I was always welcome. I drove like a mad man, but it was okay as, luckily, the roads were clear. I pulled onto the drive at an angle, applied the brake and considered the car parked.

I walked into the glasshouse and Collapsed onto the sofa. It felt almost as wrong to be here as my house. But this was just manageable. I felt a cold spot pass through me, I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. Partly the none stop strange cold feeling passing through me. But mainly the knowledge it was Miranda. The glasshouse ghost trapped without even a body through the day. She deserved my time. So I quickly explained that Claire was okay before I tried to sleep.

I reassured Miranda without sitting up and then dropped to sleep. It was a deep sleep, and I probably snored.

I woke up a few hours later; my mouth is painfully dry. I roll off the sofa and zombie walk into the kitchen. I down a glass of water and realise I had not ate in two days. I ramage around the cupboards, which are much healthier than when I lived in the glasshouse. My essential shopping list was mainly junk food, hot dogs and cake. I realised there was enough in to make chill, which is my speciality. Plus it was last in the fridge for Miranda, Michael and Eve tonight.

Shane gathered the ingredients and began cooking, Unknown to him, Miranda watched licking her lips. She'd been developing her ghost powers and had learnt to flick the lights on and off. Since then, she had been creating her own version of morse code. Shane understood the code well enough to realise Miranda thought the food looked tasty but not the right words. Eve was great at it, having almost a few conversations with the invisible girl when needed.

Shane sat at the table alone, which felt just as wrong as trying to sleep in his empty house. He left his dish, if Michael wanted to nag him about the posts he could, but Shane did not care today. He yelled bye to Miranda and set off back to the hospital.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville or any of the characters used. I am just doing this for fun.

I appreciate any comments, follows or reviews. Most of all I hope you are enjoying reading this half as much as I am enjoying writing


	18. Chapter 18

*Eve point of view*

I spent the day with Claire, Michael and Claire's parents. Shane had stayed the night before and only went home around mid-day. I prayed he'd get some real sleep because it was not healthy being up for this long. Considering everything that had happened in the last few days, it was a nice day. The nurses and care workers were friendly and easy to talk to. We all went for lunch together in the mid-afternoon at the local cafe. Michael insisted on paying for Claire's parents who thanked him.

When we returned to Claire, she was happily reading the book her mum had brought her. She smiled as we walked in, folding the corner of the page, "hey" she welcomed us "how was lunch?".

"beautiful" answered Claire's mum with a sweet smile before she broke into a monologue about how kind it was for Michael to pay and what everyone had eaten plus occasional details added by Michael and Claires Dad. I zoned out and cuddled into Michael.

The conversation morphed into other places to go in Morganville. Claire suggested the drive-in cinema, which was understandable as she had loved it since the first time we went. We chatted about films that were coming out which led to Claire crying as she had been looking forward to the next Starwars film and had suddenly realised she might not survive to see it.

It took a while to calm Claire down again. In the end, Claire's Mum climbed into the bed with Claire, cradling Claire into her chest as she hummed a lullaby. Claire cuddled into her mum and allowed herself to relax in the familiar warmth and safety of her mother's arms.

It was hard, impossible even, to tell her everything would be okay without it being a lame lie. The truth was, no one knew if Claire would survive till the next Starwars. Or if she did, would she be well enough to watch it. And we all knew it wasn't really Starwars she was worried about watching. That might have been part of it, but it was all the things she might miss, all the people she would leave behind, all the pain she would go through. All of it was on top of her. The truth was, all we knew was we were all in for a hard time, it would probably long tough time in fact.

Michael and I left a little later as I was working that evening. Oliver opinion of the situation as if I wasn't the hospitalised patient, then I should be at work. And, if I wanted time off, he was more than willing to hospitalise me. And seen as Oliver wasn't someone to mess with, I decided to go into work.

Walking into the glasshouse I was surprised to find Shane sleeping on the sofa. I nudged Michael and pointed to the sofa. Michael leaned over the top of the sofa to his best friend fast asleep. We stare at each other, having a silent conversation through our stare before heading upstairs. We figured why Shane was on our sofa was not important, we were just glad he was asleep finely.

Upstairs, I walk into the bathroom while Michael goes into our room, I strip and step into the shower. The warmth of the shower feels nice against my skin as I scrub the sweat and fear of the past two days off my body. I climb out the shower wrapping myself into a large, fluffy towel. I tie a second smaller towel around my hair and walk back to my room.

Michael reads on the bed as I get ready for work. Neither of talked, but then what could we say? A heavy silenced hung above us. Both afraid but neither ready to deal, so just for now we pretend nothing happened. I kiss Michael, pulling him into my and stroking his golden hair. Then, I pick up my keys and set off for work. Michael stays in our room. I tiptoed past Shane, still a sleeping beauty on the sofa. I say goodbye to the still invisible Miranda as I have no doubt she is waving me off.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville or any of the characters used within this story.

Thankyou for reading.


	19. chapter 19

Claire's point of view

That night, after Eve had left to get ready for work, Claire felt lonely for the first time since she had been in. There had been someone with her almost constantly for the past few days, plus she hadn't seen Shane since he went home that morning to rest. She had been glad of him leaving, knowing he needed the rest but she missed him. She missed his gentle touch and loving eyes, his superpower to make her feel safe. And she needed that more than ever right now. As much as she loved her parents, Eve and Michael, they just were not Shane, and it just was not the same. Must of what her parents did to try and comfort her annoyed her anyway. Not that she was ungrateful, she knew she needed everyone around her to survive this.

She cat-nap after Eve and Michael left for around an hour before her parents came back for a final visit of the night. Worryingly they hadn't seen Shane but were sure he was at the Glass-house. Claire half-listened to her parents' conversation, comforted by the familiar tones, as she picked up her phone to text Shane. She ignored her other messages and simply sent Shane :

"mum said you're staying with Eve and Michael tonight. is everything okay? love you baby. Hope to see you as soon as you can."

Then Claire put her phone onto the side and allowed herself to relax into her parents' voices. She slipped into the deep unconscious of sleep quickly.

Claire woke to someone arguing on the ward. Her tired mind struggled to make sense of the sounds until she heard Shane voice. Then, she realised what was happening. Shane had read her message and come to see her immediately, however, it was after visiting hours, so the nurses had stopped him. In typical Shane style, instead of listening to the nurses, he had argued against trying and getting to Claire.

Despite her weakness, Claire knew what she needed to do. She knew Shane would only calm down for her and the nurses were likely to call security. So she carefully pulled herself to a sitting position with her legs hanging over the edge, taking a minute to prepare herself and find her balance. She carefully and slowly pushed her self through the pain into a standing position. She grabbed the drip stand she was attached to and leaned onto it for support as she walked across the small hospital bay.

Claire didn't make it to Shane, but she made it far enough. When she was slightly over halfway there, a nurse spotted her, and the conversation between Shane and the nurses ended. They watched her stuck between surprise, concern and respect for Claire as she made her way to support and protect her husband even now. Claire manages two more steps after this before her world went black.

She came around within seconds, laid out on the floor with Shane trying to wake her as the nurses began assessing her. Her automatic response was to pull herself up and into Shane, who pulled her into a seated position on the floor, so she leaned against his chest. Shane had his signature smirk to his face as he watches Claire being assessed by the nurses. Upon the nurses giving the all-clear, he lifted Claire to standing and carried her back to bed. He whispered a sorry as he sat her back onto the bed, realising it was his fault she was out of bed in the first place. Claire laid back onto the bed and allowed Shane to wrap the blankets around her shivering body. She felt as he kissed her forehead before, turning to the nurse. The nurse said she needed a word with Shane before he left, but he could stay for a short length of time. Claire was glad she had succeeded in preventing Shane from getting into any real trouble, and she would get some time within before he went home.

Claire fell to sleep with Shane stroking her head, and his gentle voice lulled her to sleep softly to sleep.

Claire woke late the next morning to find her bed-space was surrounded already. Her parents, Eve and Michael, and most importantly Shane smiled back to her. "Morning sleepy-head," said Eve, being the first to notice Claire was awake. Claire blinked the sleep out her eyes to see her parents were across the ward chatting with an elderly patient, probably about the weather or some other small talk, thought Claire. Shane was on the chair closest to her mostly asleep but was sitting up with the realisation Claire was awake. Eve and Michael were sat on plastic chairs on the other side of the bed, Michael was still reading while Eve was putting away her phone which she was clearly just playing on. "thought I you were going to sleep through the whole morning! Which would be okay but I'm glad you're awake before we have to go. I'm working in less than an hour, and Micky got lessons this afternoon" continued a with a smile. Claire smiled back and reached for Shane's hand for support, unsure of who was most in need. Claire enjoyed a polite but slightly boring and awkward conversation with Eve and Michael. She was starting to be annoyed by the way people were avoiding subjects such as her cancer and sticking to small talk.

After Eve and Michael left for work, Claire repeated the boring chit-chat with her parents. They all agreed her dad new golfing club sounded fun, her mum would just have to cook them her newest recipe, and how the rainier recent weather changes were refreshing yet much wetter. However, no one raised anything even slightly relating to Claire's cancer or anything else Claire wanted, needed to talk about. Claire tried to hid her gladness when her parents went for coffee.

She turned to face Shane, she knew she needed to talk to him about last night. She felt slightly guilty it was her message that prompted Shane to come at night but knew Shane needed to talk. He was too tense, and it was getting him into trouble as last night had been evidence too. To Claire's surprise, Shane spoke first, in a low voice "Claire I'm sorry about last night. I slightly panicked at your message last night, felt bad for not coming back. I worried you had needed me and I had let you down. And I hated myself for that, so I came. I knew it was past visiting, but I just needed to see you, even when they tried to stop me. I only had to see you on my mind. I'm sorry Claire, I know it was wrong of me to try and force my way in. But at the time, it felt necessary, felt like it was the only way to help you." Claire smiled and leaned to kiss Shane, knowing he understood why he was wrong to argue with the nurses but understanding why he had anyway.

"I get it, I have a feeling I'd do the same baby," she said, squeezing his hand gently. "But Shane" Claire continued "I kind of need you, you're the only person I want with me half the time. Don't get me wrong, Eve, Michael, Mum and Dad their great but there not you. You are my rock, you are what I need really. So please, be strong for me". Claire's voice broke as she spoke, and tears began to fall down her face.

Shane felt guilt shoot through him as he knew he'd caused them tears. It was his second emotional outburst since Claire had become sick. He knew it was understood that he would struggle to cope, and he knew Claire wasn't mad, yet Claire needed him, so he promised to change, to improve. To be better, for last night to be the last time his emotions took over so that they could help each other.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

I simply do this for fun and I hope you are enjoying it too. Thanks for reading

As always all comments or feedback is welcomed!


	20. chapter 20

_Shane's Point of View_

For the next few days, Shane made a real attempt to control his emotions and managed to avoid any further outbursts. It was hard for him, but he knew it was what Claire needed, so it was worth it. Shane knew the chemo was the only chance Claire had to survive, but it terrified Shane to think of Claire going through it. This made her recovery from the sepsis feel bitter-sweet as meant the chemotherapy would start sooner. Shane was glad of the support from Eve, Michael and Claire parents. Which is what made him so surprised when Claire had suggested her parents to go home.

He was sat next to Claire, half watching the hospital tv and half-listening to the conversation between Claire and her parents. His focus suddenly snapped back to the room when he heard Claire sweet voice telling her parents "you know we appreciate you coming, but you don't need to stay. I've got plenty of support here, and I'm sure there are things you need to do. And Dad, you've missing your golf! I mean it, I'll be fine."  
The three of us stared back to Claire, equally confused. Claire's mum managed an awkward laugh and mumbled about the golf not being important. Claire's Dad turned to Shane, for a moment he open and closed his mouth before beginning "You! Did you make her say that? Are you trying to get rid of us", then stopped seeing how confused Shane was. He thought a moment before asking "you didn't know about this, did ya, son?".

Shane smiled at the rare occasion his father in law called him son, at least that meant he believed this wasn't Shane' s fault or idea. "no Sir, this is clearly Claire's own idea" Shane answered cautiously. Claire's father patted his son-in-law's shoulder, and he turned to Claire. "So, Claire, you want me and your mother go?" asked Claire's father. "yeah" answered Claire "well no, I don't want you to go, but I just think it's time you did. I'm recovering, and then they can start the cancer treatment. Which yes, that's scary and gonna be hard. But it also going to take a long time. This is going to be a long uphill struggle for all of us, the last thing I need you you tiring out now. Or giving up everything for me, you know that would hurt me all the more if you all did that. You guys need to live for me! Please" Claire's voice broke as her sentence finished. Shane pulled her into a cuddle and did his best to comfort her. Despite his shock, Shane could understand why Claire was trying to send her parents away. She had always done her best to keep a distance between her parents, and safe the vampire ran town. Claire had adapted amazingly to living in the town, she had even thrived here. Her parents, however, had never managed to adapt to the town, even when they knew of the

Eventually, Claire's parents left saying they needed to think, giving Shane the chance to talk to Claire in private.  
"Next time you try to get your parents out of the town, how about a heads up? Let me get my boxing gloves on before your dad swings at me or something, yeah" said Shane gently, trying to keep the tone light. Claire smiled and held back a giggle "I'm not trying to get rid of anyone, but we need to be realistic. This is going to be a long illness. I'm not just going to get better. I'll get worse then hopefully if we are lucky, better. We all need to be ready for that. Michael and Eve need to work, and so do you. My parents deserve to enjoy their retirement, if they stay here, they will end up being my carers! Not my parents! And that cant happen. I'm not losing my parents, my friends, my husband, to be my full-time carers. I can't and I willn't." tears ran down Claire's face, but her voice stayed steady. Shane know Claire was stubborn and unlikely to change her mind on this, he always senses she had been thinking about it for a while. With a sigh, he gave up the argument and pulled Claire tighter into the hug. Within minutes Claire fell to sleep against his chest.

Shane thought about how much work he had missed the last few days, Claire was right, he did need to work. Not just for money, but he would go crazy doing nothing all the time. His current job was far from ideal with long, hard days which would limit the time he could spend with Claire. He hadn't particularly enjoyed working their ether, but he knew he would struggle to get many jobs with such limited education. After all, he hadn't even finished Morganville high school. With Claire ill, it did seem a ridiculous time to try and change that now. No, he did need a more flexible job, ideally where he could work at home occasionally. Using his phone, he loaded a job search page to hoping to find the job that sat in the centre of a vein diagram of his limited skills, lack of education and flexibility around Claire's needs. This search made even hard given he was searching in a tiny town where he was known for trouble. Morganville only had a few businesses which Shane didn't have some sort of history with the owners or bosses. It wasn't going to be easy, but Shane would find something better.

* * *

Thankyou for reading! You are all awesome! feel free to leave any comments.

Also, we are in some very odd times. I hope everyone is safe and well. Stay as strong until this is over.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS NOR THE MORGANVILLE STORIES.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

_Eve's point of view_

I worked the late shift and then the early shift at the common grounds. It was exhausting but I couldn't afford to miss any more work and I'd swapped yesterdays shift to have the morning with Claire. Michael was back to work this morning, slightly later than her early start but his teaching would finish around the same time as her shift. He was picking her up to go visit Claire in the early evening.

I saw Michael walk into the almost empty shop around twenty minutes before my shift finished. It was a strange time of day when the humans had fleed home but before peak vampire time. It was dusky and dull outside so unsafe for humans and vampires. Morganville was more equal than it had ever been, yet that didn't make it safe nor wise to be out late. With the shop almost empty, Michael was able to lean against the coffee bar and chat whilst I finished my shift. Before long my shift was over, the next barista had arrived and I was quickly changing into clean clothes whilst Michael order Claire a mocha to take with us. We climbed into Michael car to drive quickly but safely to the hospital.

Walking into the bay I was surprised to see Claire was alone. I shared a glance with Michael before walking over. She was sat reading, as I was surprised to realise it was a textbook. Even now, Claire's was focused on learning. honestly at this point Eve wondered what was left for Claire to learn, then again she had been trying, and failing, to understand the serum the daylighters had used to turn vampires human. A considerable amount of vampires had requested it despite the risks so Claire, Myrnin and Jane had been working on it tirelessly with the hopes of creating a safe version.

Suddenly, it dawned on me Claire wouldn't be able to do much research or lab work for a while and it broke my heart. Claire lived for knowledge, her passion was learning and now she had to give it all up. or at least put it on hold for a while.

"hey CB," I said in my cheeriest voice as I passed her the drink "I got you a mocha, just the way you like it". "Thanks" she smiled back, closing the book.

"so, are u hear alone?" as Michael, clearly as confused as I was. Claire's parents had said they would be here in the evening and it was rare Shane was far. Claire's fair skin blushed. "well my parents went to pack. there leaving in the morning" she answered. I sat confused but Michael tensed up "what! why? Why would they leave their daughter like this?". Michael had gone into overprotective big brother mode and was cross by the thought of Claire's parents abanding her now, in her time of need.

"I told them too," claire said sheepishly. "oh," said Michael, rocking back on his heels and letting go of the angry he had been summoned to protect Claire. I sat on the edge of Claire's bed.

"How come Claire Bear?" I asked sweetly, cautious not to offer or accuse her. I wanted to know why Claire had turned away her parents. "I seemed wrong they were here," she said back, voice breaking. I pulled her into a hug and Michael sat onto a chair, his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his hands. "You know no-one minds been here, no in fact we want to be. We all love for you Claire and we are all going to be here while your sick" I promise her with a smile.

To my surprise, Claire pushed Eve back away. "And your all going to be hurt when I die!" she snapped back "meanwhile, everyone going to drop everything! I'm not letting anyone put their lives on hold for me!" before leaning back in and letting out a small sob. I sat quietly cuddling her as I rubbed her back, unsure what to say.

I wanted to tell her she wasn't going to die but I couldn't lie. All the girl was doing was trying to protect us from pain, from her pain. I felt completely out of my depth as I sat there, holding her to my chest. We stayed there comforting a silence Claire for hours. When we lifted, she had settled down into the bed and had begun falling asleep. "sweet dreams" I whisper as we leave.

As soon as we were off the ward I rang Shane. I felt argue bubble through me that he wasn't there but was sure there was a reason. Shane was confused and lost deep in thought. To my surprise he was looking at jobs, trying to find one flexible around Claire. I smiled slightly when he asked how she was and if she mentioned her parents. He explained he had been there all morning and had narrowly escaped a punch from Claire's Dad when she had to announce to her parents to go home. I felt for him as i heard the strain in his voice. I had the late shift the next day so I promised to pick up Shane on my way to visit Claire in an attempt to give him some rest. I offered to drop food in but he refused, saying he was fine. Although, I doubted he was eating regularly. I decided to bring a breakfast sandwich for him when I picked him up the next day.

* * *

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE

THANKYOU FOR READING


	22. chapter 22

Shane's POV

After staying up late on the job search, I gave up and went to bed for 5 uncomfortable hours of tossing and turning before giving up at 5.30 am and getting up. I felt pleased to have managed to apply for some and the day hadn't been a waste. Yet, i felt horrible for leaving Claire, the guilt was intensified by Eve.

I'd mainly avoided Claire's parents through their stay but was glad to see her mum in the kitchen when I went down. She was staring out the window, watching the early morning sun raise whilst drinking a coffee.

I cleared my throat so I didnt scare her as I walked in. "hey" she said softly with a smile, the sun lighting one side of her face as she turned to face him. She was a lot like Claire, except almost 30 years older. Awkwardly, I smiled back, unsure what to say. "so, are you, have you decided, what your err, if you are staying" Shane stuttered, carefully speaking each word, nervous to cause more tension. On the whole, it was Claire father he argued with and her mother seemed to like him but he didn't want to push his luck.

To Shanes relief, she smiled back and explained "well Claire was pretty clear and I don't want to leave her, but she has the right to decide. Her father and I will go see her later, and if she is still sure, we can make plans. Not like we are that far away, we can come back." then asked hesitantly "Would it be okay if we were alone with her? From about 12?"

"yeah, of course" answered Shane, it did seem more than reasonable, "Eve's picking me up at 8.45 so we can be there from the start of visiting hours. Eve's working at 1pm so I'll go for some lunch while you're with her, would you mind letting me know when I can go back to her?".

Claire's mum answered "Thankyou darling and thanks for letting us stay. I'm going to read for a bit in my room. See you later, yeah?" she left the room with a big coffee and a friendly smile. I stared at the sunrise for a few more minutes, thinking how much Claire would enjoy this moment. i still had over three hours before Eve would arrive to collect me, so I sat at the table and drank a coffee, staring at the phone in my hand.

A full three hours later, Shane was on the doorstep, waiting for his friend to pick him up. He looked good, the time to wash and dressed had really done Shane the world of good, after living in the moment to moment madness of Claire's illness. Self-care may not feel like an essential, but it is and the impact on Shane that morning was massive.

To his surprised, Eve had made him a breakfast sandwich, even more, surprising it was not burnt and seemed edible. His stomach rumbled as the delicious smell hit his nose. "you cooked this?" Shane asked surprised as he climbed in. "well good morning to you too, grumpy pants" Eve replied in a fake cheery voice with the purpose of annoying "you actually look good, finally figured out the shower then?" she ask with a slight mockery to her tone, but her face had genuine relief on it. I flashed her the fingure as I climbed into the car.

Both the drive to the hospital and the visit were unremarkable, managing a continuous flow of small talk and chatter between the three of us. I updated Claire on my new work plans and ideas. Claire doctor came to update Claire on the treatment, informing us Claire was to be discharged tomorrow, completing her anti-biotic treatment at home then, hopefully, the chemotherapy would start next week.

Once Claire's parent's arrived, we politely left. Eve went home to get ready for her shift as I realised he needed to talk to the site manager and form a plan. The vampire who owned the company might despise me and everything I stood for but the site manager seemed to be fond of me.

In all fairness, the site manager had been compassionate towards Claire and me the through Claires illness and had chosen not to tell the vampire manager of his absence. He at least owed him a face to face meeting before he left, maybe he would be able to support his effects of self-improvement.

As begining to walk, I pulled out my phone to ring Ross, the site manager. Ross was happy to hear from him and told him to meet at the common grounds, claiming he was ready for a lunch break anyway. I was thankful not to need to go into the offices where the vampire boss worked and lived.

It was the worse part of the job, the offices were silt into two, the ground level was for humans and included a breakroom. The basement was for office staff, chiefly the ower. He had a flat down there too. Occasionally, if you were in serious terrible you would be called down for a meeting, many didn't come back from the "meetings".

The town was more equal than it once was, but it was still hierarchical with vampires clearly in charge and hotspots of the old ways continue through the town.

I arrived at the common grounds a few minutes later and joined the short queue to order black coffee for me and Ross. since I was about to quit, it did seem fair to get the guy a coffee first. Ross's family hand worked for the same vampire for generations so even if he wasn't keen on some practices, Ross could not leave. He did his best to protect the staff but the vampire was still the real boss, Ross only in charge in the title.

Ross arrived a few minutes after Shane paid. Ross greeted Shane politely, asked about Claire with genuine care and thanked Shane for the coffee. The two men sat at a corner table. Shane updated Ross on Claire and his plans of self improvememt.

Ross smiled, "I always thought you were made for more than this job. But Shane, why now? why not keep on working, its a crappy job sure, but its a job. Its money! is it not to much to make changes now? Why not wait til Claires well again. Why pile on the pressure?" he asked.

With a sighed i answered "yeah maybe I'm crazy but its the only time I can do it. if I delay, even a few days, I'll never change. Claires going to get worse, it will be a long time before it's anything close to normal. If I ever make it back. Staying still is no-longer an option. I have to adapt and fast. I have to look after Claire, I have to improve myself to earn more and make her proud. I need to". My voice pleading agaisnt the desperation of the situlation.

Ross nodded, unable to add anything. His mind failed to find any words to comfort or argue. Instead he took a large drink of coffee.

"well, your good with the internet, aren't you?" Ross finally asked, showing his age.

"yeah" I answered hesitantly.

"well" continued Ross "my daughter in law, Wendy, I assume you know her?"

I nodded, she had been a couple of years above in school, with Ross's son, Gavin, a few years above again.

"well, she trying to do some sort of start up. Her and Gavin are trying to get anyway from the family bussiness, I cant blame them for that, but they need a third. It's dangours work. The vampires aren't keen but they have Amelie promision. Its legal but still." Ross explained "but your no stranger to trouble. Its not ideal by any means. But its fexible job. you'll gain experience, skills and so much. And without being rude, there isn't going to be many jobs for you in this town, even less that are safe." Said Ross before asking

"are you in?"

* * *

Thankyou for reading!

hope you enjoyed it

I hope every one is staying safe and well in these odd times. All reviews and constructive feedback is welcome. Please be nice


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Claire's point of view

The days in hospital went as fast as the nights dragged, it felt weirdly like I've been here forever and just arrived at the same time. Through the days, I had family visiting almost constantly. My parents had been upset at the idea of leaving but had finally agreed to return home once I was discharged. I understood there need to see me home and I was glad to be able to hide the chemo from them. The worst part of cancer is watching your family surfier around you.

"Hey," I called to Shane and Eve as they walked over. I received hugs from both of them before the small talk began. It was nice to talk about normal things, not just me and how ill I was. I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was the worse part of being sick and it was killing me to watch. I hated to see my family hurting, especially it was me that did it. Everyone said they were glad to help but I still hated it. Seeing Shane was worse, my enteric and enthusiastic husband was reduced to nothing but a worn out and exhausted shell. It was nice to see a glimpse of the old Shane after how much he'd been struggling since I got sick. Watching him explained his plans of self-improvement with great excitement, he was animated in his gestures. Seeing hope shining in his eyes. There was nothing more beautiful than seeing your loved one full of hope and optimism. I just hoped it could last.

Before long, Mum and Dad arrived. I was surprised at how easily Shane left without a single sarcastic comment. I smiled, realising he was on his best behaviour for me. Fear feels me as I wonder what they will say. Are they mad? Are they going to refuse to leave?

I hug Mum close as Dad sat on the chair next to the bed. Mum stroked my hair which comforted me. "Well, Claire" My dad started "we understand your reasoning and home isn't that far. So if you really want us to, we can go home". I stared, I guess I won then. I was going to miss them, but I was glad they would be out of Morganville. The last thing I wanted was them to be in danger. Also, I wanted my husband to be able to look after me. And their odd relationship with Shane made that difficult. I couldn't be a referee for arguments or tag-teaming my Dad and Shane. Plus, my new house was not big. It was big enough for me and Shane but it got crowded easily. Especially with Eve and Michael coming round most days.

I told them the good news, or bad news depending on the viewpoint. I agreed they could stay until I'm home and settled. I explained my fears of starting chemo and they listened. They did not judge or try to fix. They just listen.

A few hours later, an excited Shane returned. My parents went to leave but I called them back. Happily, we sat and chatted for a few hours. My parents even gave Shane a lift home that night. All promising to see me early tomorrow, ready to take me home. I was incredibly excited to go home, to sleep in my own bed, to wake up next to Shane, to pick my own mealtime and to just live as normal. Yet, I was terrified to start chemo.

I try to ignore the fear and excitement as i settle into my final night of the hospital stay.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry its a shorter one. All feedback and ideas are welcome

Thankyou


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

*Claire POV*

I awake early the next morning, a blood test is done to ensure the infection is over. I have to remain on antibiotics for an extra 3 days so that the doctors can be sure I have fully recovered.

Unsurprisingly, everyone turns up at 9 am as soon as visiting starts. The glasshouse gang and my parents celebrate as the doctor confirms I am going home. No-one really notices my silence. I'm happy to go home but scared for chemo. Plus it's weird to celebrate recovering from an infection when I still had cancer. Hospitals to me was always a place to get better, diseases were short-term and usually caused by an injury. Or in Morganville by vampires. But this was new, this was long term and scary as hell.

Shane's arm stayed around me for the whole morning. He even had brought a notepad to write down doctor's instructions and medical appointments. I was glad as my head was swimming with information. Around 1 pm Eve, Michael and my parents went for lunch while Shane and I packed my stuff. The nurse brought me my medications to take home and discharge papers. They removed my cannula and wished me the best of luck. Given the small size of Morganville hospital, I suspected I would see them again. Shane had rung Eve to tell them we were ready to go. A few minutes later, my bed area was full of my family, grabbing my bag and getting ready setting off. I realised my dad wasn't there, Eve tells me he has gone to get the car to the front of the hospital. I'm glad that the walk would be a little shorter.

I was surprised by how weak I was, needing to lean against Shane as we walked. I had refused the offer of a wheelchair. I regretted it a little but was glad to be able to walk. I figured I shouldn't turn down opportunities to do things I may be unable to in a few weeks. Shane helps me into the back of the car while Michael and my dad pack the car. Eve hugs me which seems a little extreme given we will be meeting back at my house.e Shane holds my hand on the over the side of the car, with my parents in the front with Dad driving and Mum in the passenger seat. I happily listen to my parent's conversation, feeling flashbacks to being a child.

As the car parked in front of my house, I feel a rush of excitement. It was my first time in almost two weeks and I had forgotten how much I loved it. This time Mum helped me out the car and into the house while the men follow carrying my bags. I'm assisted to the sofa, sat so I can see out the window. Excitement again peaks as Eve and Michael's car pull up outside. I wave at Eve as she climbs out the car.

For a few exhausting yet lovely hours, everyone stays. They chit-chat and laugh, fuss Claire and fetch everything she needs. However, by 3 pm I'm falling asleep on the sofa. Mum gently wakes me to tell me she is ready to go. I stand slowly, gently leaning on mum. At the door, I swap to leaning against Shane, who kisses my head and pulls me in. Together, the glasshouse gang wave off my parents. I'm helped back to the sofa by Eve so Shane can go to the toilet. Back on the sofa, I fall asleep curled on Eve's lap. As I'm drifting off, I hear the tv being turned on.

The next thing I know, Shane is waking me for my tablets. I'm given soup for some tea so to line my stomach with the tablets. Eve and Michael leave, promising to see me tomorrow. Finally, I'm helped to bed by more husband. And then, I get to sleep in the warm and safe in his strong arms. That night, if ignored the hospital and the cancer and the pending chemo, it was perfect.

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE

THANKYOU FOR READING

PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK/COMMENTS

I HONESTLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Eve's POV*

Claire coming home from the hospital was overwhelmingly emotional. It had been a little over a week since the horrible night Claire had gone missing. The terrifying and shocking memories of claire laid in that bathroom stall and unconscious in the ICU and the unnatural way her body twitched when she had the seizure swam around my head. There had been the odd glimpses of the old Claire through a week of visiting, but mainly she been a tired, weak and pale version of herself. I knew she was in pain as hard as she tried to hide it. I watched her lean against Shane as she walked out. I consider her strength, she had never been the biggest girl nor the physically strongest but her internal strength and determination were unmatched by anyone else I knew.

I hated leaving Claire and Shane's house but I could tell Claire was exhausted. And we needed to update Miranda, the poor girl was invisible through the day, living a half-life as a house ghost. It was still relatively early, the light outside so Miranda would still be an invisible ghost. Walking in a called her name, feeling the cold breeze pass through me telling me she there. I know she was waiting apprehensively for news on Claire. I smiled, "she home, she tired but doing well. Maybe you can go see her at the weekend with Jena?"

Jena was a sort of psychic who had come to the town a few years before on a ghost hunt. She had been part of a film team of three and they had all found more than they bargained for in Morganville. J was the only one to stay and her powers allowed Miranda to leave the glasshouse and maintain form through the day. J had a local job and was unfortunately busy today meaning it would be the weekend before Mir would be able to see Claire.

I figure was about an hour before Miranda returns to her physical form so Michael and I decided to watch a film before cooking tea. Michael suggested revenge of the nerds, one of Miranda's favourite films. She was a sweet kid and had never sort revenge, but the girl had suffered enough in her life for it to be understandable she romanticises the idea of getting revenge. I sat snuggled into Michael side on the sofa, purposefully leaving the large armchair empty for Miranda to hoover over and eventually sit into. I relax and watch the shenanigans of the film unfold. Partway through, I hear the noises of Miranda turning human in the hallway. I purposefully pretend I haven't heard it as I know she finds it embarrassing. Instead, I rewind the film slightly so she didn't miss any of the action, she thanks me quietly and flops back into her chair.

Michael pops to the kitchen to microwave hotdogs for our dinner. Not the nicest or healthiest dinner, but it was perfect in every way. Relaxed and with full bellies, we began explaining the day to Miranda. I still thought of Miranda as a kid so my instincts were to lie and protect her. But deep down I knew keeping her in the dark would be worse in the long run.

Still, I allowed Michael to do most of the talking and only answering questions directed to me. The horrific reality what Michael was saying was overwhelming to me as keywords such as 'myeloma', 'blood cancer', 'weaken bones' and 'increased risk of infections' stuck in my head as Michael explained. Michael went to bed relatively soon after the discussion which was fair given he'd been yawning for a few hours now. I knew I'd be unable to sleep and it seemed horrible to leave Miranda after that conversation. My head was spinning and I knew it would waste for her, given it was the first time hearing a lot of this information.

We sat curled on the sofa, blanket over our knees watching film after film. We laughed, ate junk and were just ourselves. Just us together. Not thinking about Claire or Cancer or Chemo. Just focused on the here and now. Partway through the night, I ran upstairs to find facemasks. We smeared the gel on each other's faces laughing before rubbing it even. I was incredibly jealous of Miranda's skin. It was so clear and probably the best part of being a ghost. Despite that, she was still a girl so loved a face mask as much as anyone.

Finally, I squeezed in a few hours of sleep before waking up too early and applying thick make-up. Even for me, it was extreme but I needed to try and hide the dark circles. The early shift went by in a blur. I was a mess of emotions and exhausted. Michael had some guitar lessons later in the day so he had gone to visit Claire and Shane that morning. I felt terrible to not visit her but I was sure she was in as much need as me for rest. Or maybe that was my way of permitting myself to go home and sleep. I was barely on my feet and really needed some sleep before Miranda came back to life at nightfall. It felt impossible to balance work, visiting Claire and caring for Miranda neither mind trying to balance a social life or get enough sleep. I hoped it would calm down over the next few weeks but I suspected it would get worse. Cancer is long-term and I was looking at a marathon of caring and illness.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS STORY

Thankyou for reading :)


End file.
